A world not to fit in
by woofie17
Summary: This story was in my hardware for over Four years now, So please bear with me as this story progresses into something more as deserving this story is for me. 4,000 year old Marie thought she had seen it all, That is until she moves into a small mysterious town called Mystic Falls. Being a goddess is boring enough; but not when she finds out she's mated to the big bad hybrid Klaus.


Chapter One.

"Wake up my dear". My Mother Aphrodite spoke softly into my ears. "What is it Mother is your hair orange again"? I snickered into my pillow. "Haha that was a horrible week, and wasn't your punishment severe"? My Mother gloated into my right ear. "Ok I'm up, what Is It mom?" "Well It's your first day in High School in Mystic Falls High, and I wanted to wake you up early so we can start getting you ready for school!" My mother squealed into my right ear. I lifted my head and I instantly regretted that choice, My multicolor eyes came in contact with a pair of Ocean Blue eyes. "You know I still hate the fact that all of your Children have multi colored eyes and you're just stuck with your one color blue eyes" I grumbled to her as I got out of my King Size pink fuzzy bed. "Oh hush up child, just because you're 4000 years old, does not mean that you can talk to your mother like that, By the way Happy Birthday!" My mother scolded me as I went to the Bathroom and took a Shower. When I was done getting torched by my mother I was able to finally eat some breakfast my Father Ares had cooked for me. You see I was their first child altogether, I was conceived before my mother got married to my Step-Father Hepatitis, So here I am 4000 years later still getting treated like a child! "Good Morning Princess". My Father said to me as I sat down at my Marble round table. "Morning Daddy". I smiled at him, after all I was always a Daddy's girl. "Are you ready for School Sweetie?" My father asked me. "Yes Dad I just want to get this day over with so I can be a goddess". Since I was both Aphrodite and Ares first child all of the gods and goddess blessed me and gave me a little bit of all of their powers as a blessing. To say at least I was powerful would be an understatement if I had a child with another powerful being, then that child would be indestructible. Too bad I have been forbidden to have a child out of wedlock, so I have to wait until I get married so I could be able to have children. "Oh you keep thinking about getting married and having a child, stop honey you would give yourself frown lines" My mother told me, as she came down our golden round stairs, wearing a silk white long dress, with her blonde long silky wavy hair tied up into a bun. "No I'm just thinking that I can't wait until the school day is over". I lied to her as I fixed my Blonde hair into a Fishtail braid. "Well I don't know about you guys, but all I know is that I have to get to school". I told them as I walked to the front door, and grabbed my car keys. "You guys wanna come"? I asked my parents as they got us I threw my Car keys to my dad, and walked to my 2014 Lincoln mkz, with me in the passenger seat and my mother in the back while my father drove me into the school. As we pulled into the school I could already feel the stares, and already start hearing the murmurs around me. "Gods give me power, so I can have a great day" I prayed out loud. "Alright Marie, do you remember the story"? My father asked me. "Yes, I remember, Your my older brother, and Mom is your girlfriend, I live with you guys since our "parents" died". I told them with a sigh. "Honey, we're doing this for your own good". My mother told me with a small smile. "I know, anyway I got to go to the office, so I'll see you later, Don't worry I can take the bus, so don't worry about having to pick me up". I smiled at my parents as I got out of my car. On my way to the main office I went to the restroom, so I can change my scent so no one can smell my powerful aroma around me. After I was done I walked to what I assumed was the main office when I heard voices. "Look I know you know about the potion so give us the boy and we'll leave you alone for good ". A British male voice ranged out. Before The other person could respond I felt someone behind me and knowing that I masked my scent into a human's meant that I had to pretend scared or my cover would be ruined. "Well what do we have here, we have a nosey little human"? The same British voice I just heard moments ago say behind me. I turned around to come face to face the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I've ever met. "Well whatever you were doing in that room, is none of my business, so I'm going to leave now", As I was about to walk away, The guy grabbed a strong grip on my arm as I felt a shock run through my entire body, and I wanted more of that shock. I looked into his eyes and found him wanting, and needing me I looked down to his face and I noticed he had dimples, and a very strong jaw line, one that I could kiss for forever, And that thought scared me. "What it is honey" A girl with Blonde Curly hair and a pair of Blue eyes walked up to and kissed his cheek. I already resented her. "Hi you must be new, I'm Caroline Forbes, and this is my Boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson ". She stated with envy eyes I've been used to receiving. being the daughter of the Goddess of Love and Beauty had it's perks, I am always beautiful, I'm clever, I never age, also my eyes change color who wouldn't want that for  
a woman? "Hello I'm Marie" I told her as I looked into her eyes to let her know that i'm not afraid of any challenges she would throw at me . "Well it was nice meeting you, but I must find the main office, so I'll leave you to whatever you were doing" I stated as I started to walk away but then I've heard footsteps behind me. "Care what are you doing"? I've heard a voice asked me as I turned around I came face to face with my best friend from 1000 years ago. "Titiana What are you doing here"? I asked her as I saw her brown eyes look back into my multi-colored eyes with confusion written in them. "You must be confuse I'm her doppelganger Elena" She told me as she shook my hand. Then a guy that looked that Silas, walked into the room and I almost had a panic attack. "Silas what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead"? I asked him with venom in my voice. "First of all I'm Stefan. and how do you know so much about our ancestors"? He asked me with frown lines forming on his forehead. "Well child I'm older than you think, I was around the Trojan War, And let's just say that when that war happened, I was already 1000 years old". I told them as I walked away. "Oh and please tell your Bennett Witch to stop using her powers, If she uses more than she will die, and If Any of you try to mess with, or try to kill me then there will be hell to pay". I told them as I made my way to the main office, man I felt bad-ass.

Later That Day:

"I hope you had a great first day " the Office secretary told me as I handed her back my papers I had to give her. "I've had an okay day thank you for asking" I told her smiling as I walked out of the Office. I thought that I bumped into a Wall, when I felt a pair of arms hold me securely so I didn't fall flat on my face. I looked up to face my saviour, but came face to face with a pair of Blue eyes that I could look into forever. I forced my eyes to look away from his eyes and came face to face with his lips, which I found Smirking. I pushed him away from me. "Thanks" I whispered as I started to walk away. "Well, sorry princess, but the Brady Bunch wants me to bring you to the meeting, were having, just so you can clear the air, I'm sure we all have questions" His british accent rang into my ears, like when Bees suck the Honey out of the Flowers. I was the Bee, and Klaus was the Flower, and I didn't want to stop drinking from the Honey. "Well you're going to have to give me a Ride cause, I don't have my Car with me". I told him as I started to follow him to his car. "See, now that's where your out of luck love see I'm not nice to anyone not even to my Mate, so sweetie just go on with your way and here's the address, so I'll see you at the house" He told me as he looked up my body up and down. "Well I had a feeling that you were my mate, but oh well, I can't believe I got mated to an inconsiderable Asshole, and to think I saved 4000 years of my Virginity just so when I meet my mate he'll get the same pleasure as I would, but now I'm forever alone Thanks Klaus". I told him as I started to walk away. "Marie Wait"! But I was long gone. "Mom can you come and get me please"? I asked her as I walked to the Bus stop. "Need a ride"? Another British voice asked me, but unlike the first voice I heard, This voice I've recognized very well. I hanged up the phone and made my way to the mysterious man car. "Hello Elijah, sure I could get away for a little bit". I told him as I made his way to his Car. "So Marie, I've heard the exchange between you and my Brother. What he said was wrong, but don't worry he'll come around. He may not be the prince charming you wanted him to be , but I could tell that he cares deeply for you". Elijah told me with so much conviction in his voice. "Well whatever happens, I'm glad you're in my life". I told him as I gave him a hug. "So now how about you take me to the boarding house"? I asked him as I smiled at him. "Sure I have to go there anyway" He told me with a Scowl on his face. "What's going on with that Scowl on your handsome face"? I asked Elijah. In fact he was my only companion until he got staked again from his good for nothing , selfish, stingy Brother. So if he was having a bad time I wanted to know, and so I can be by his side, and be there for him when he falls down. "It's just I can't keep away from Elena, she's nothing like Titania and she's definitely not like Katherine. She has a innocent flow around her, something I haven't seen since I've met you". He told me as he looked and smiled at me. "Awe that's so sweet, but you know you're not near her radar, unlike the Salvatore Brothers". I told him with pity eyes. "I know it's just she needs someone who would protect her, and not hurt her, it's so frustrating". He told me as his grip on the steering had tighten. "Well she sees you as an ally, to go against your brother, nor friend, definitely not a lover, so please get that thought that you and her can be together out of your head now, so we can go on with our lives". I told him. Elijah sighed he knew I was right. "look I know you care for me and everything, but stay out of this one, I mean it because whenever you get involved things get out of control, And I'm tired of cleaning up your messes your 4000 years old you should've been grown up by now". Elijah snapped at me. I sat there quietly, stunned. He never snapped at me even when I made him more mad. Elijah noticed the shock look on my face. "Look Marie"- "Stop the Car"! I snapped at him "What"? "I said stop the damn car I'm done getting put second and not first, Elena will never be with you ok. Plus when she breaks your unbeating heart into millions of little pieces, just know that my place or comfort is not welcome for you no more"! I yelled at Elijah as I got out of his car, slammed the door and started to walk to the Boarding house.

At the Boarding House:

"Ah good to see that you made it here 30 minutes later" A vampire with Blue eyes and Black raven hair, greeted me with a smirk. "Look Raven, just know that I've been left behind for two times and I'm tired so don't mess with me". I snapped at him. "Wow look what the Witch has dragged in" My best-friend Rebekah greeted me. "Yeah well look what the bitch has dragged in" I retored back to her as I gave her a hug. "Look at you with your beautiful hair and beautiful outfit, look all messed up and you still-" "Look Beautiful" Finished Klaus as he looked at me from head to toe. "Well since all of us are here why don't we start with this meeting"? Elijah said from the door frame as he looked at me meeting my eyes with his guilt ridden eyes I turned my eyes away from him without noticing jealous eyes from a certain original. "Well you all wanted me so why won't I tell you my story, so you all can understand why I'm here". I told them as I started to get a drink of Jack Daniels. "You shouldn't be drinking with that little body of yours". Raven guy said as he took away my drink. "Well I'm 4000 years old today, so I think I can handle my liquor just well" I snatched the drink from his hand and swallowed down the drink in one gulp. "Now it's story time"! I cheered as I sat down next to a cute guy, but seeing his aroma I could tell that he was a Vampire Hunter. "Hello I'm Marie, and you're a Vampire Hunter". The stranger had a confuse look on his face. "Hello I'm Jeremy, And how did you know what I was"? He asked me with suspension laced in his voice. "I know because it's a part of my gift. I'm a goddess, so I'm kinda of a big deal". I told him with a smile on my face. "That's cool, but instead talking to this fool you should talk to someone, like me". A guy with tan skin and black hair told me. I could already tell that he was a hybrid. "That's nice and all but I really don't trust Hybrids, even after one broke my heart. It's nothing against you, it's just against your kind". I told him as I fixed my long Blonde wavy hair into a lazy bun. "Okay so where, do you want me to begin"? I asked once everyone was seated. "How about the start?" Stefan suggested. "Sure I guess thanks smart ass. I told him as I started my story. I was born 4000 years ago today, I was a spoiled child, I was the only child of Ares, The God of War, and Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and Beauty. So to say that I didn't get what I wanted, was an understatement. I always got what I wanted no matter what it was, And how much its cost. I came across Silas when I was 16, I was a Maiden for my Mother's Temple, And I met a Single mother who had been banished from Rome, because she had a child out of wedlock. She was only 4 months pregnant. So I decided to take her in and help her when she gave birth. Well she gave birth, but she wasn't strong enough to live on, Not even to produced milk for her Newborn Son, whom I named Silas. So as she was on her deathbed, she made me promise that I will raise this child as my own, and I would make sure that he got everything he received. I didn't mind, I was already 2000 years old, I thought it would be a great time to start living like a human. So I took him in and raised him as my own. But I knew that he was a Witch and a Evil one at that. I tried everything to change his destiny and heart, But I couldn't. He was to get married to Qetsiyah, and I knew from there that he was doomed". I told them as I grabbed myself another glass of Jack Daniels. "I knew that he wasn't in love with Qetsiyah, but with her right hand maid Amara. He wanted a spell that Qetsiyah had made for both of them so they can be immortal, But he deceived her and had Amara and Himself drink the potion on his wedding night. That Night was horrible. Qetsiyah had given him a spell that put him in eternal sleep with the potion, that would make any immortal being human again and she buried him with it for eternal sleep with no blood for she had turned him into a vampire before burying him having him lose his witches power. I told them as I made my way to the door. "I know that all of you guys want that potion, but if any of you want to kill Silas then you'll have to go through me. And that won't be pretty, at the end of the day he still is my son, and it means for my children I will do anything to protect them, even if it means that I'll kill my mate. I've lived alone for 4000 years and I won't mind living alone for forever". I told them as I made eye contact with Klaus and left the house.

At Marie's House That Night:

"Happy Birthday, Marie"! My family yelled at me as I opened the front door. "Thanks guys it's a great way to end my horrible day". I told my family as I made my way over to Hades, He was my love interest in one point in time. "What's wrong my dear"? Hades's Grey worried eyes looked into mine. "Let's go to my room so I can tell you what had happened". I told him as I led him into my room. "Now what's so bad that you had to tell me in your room"? He asked me. I sucked in my breath and begin. "Today I found my mate and he rejected me. And this group of supernatural beings found out about Silas" I told him as I started to cry into Hades arms. I felt his grip tighten around my waist. "Please don't do anything that could get you in trouble". I told him, just as he started to chuckle. "You just got rejected and you're worried about me? Wow I feel really special right now". He told me with a smile on his face. Just then I felt a sharp pain on my chest and burning pain on my stomach. "Oh gods make this pain stop"! I cried out as I felt Hades pick me up and take me to the family room, and laid me down on the black leather sofa so Apollo could have a look at me. "What's wrong with her"!? Hades angry voice rang out as I felt the pain intensified. "Marie have you found your mate yet"? Apollo asked me I shaked my head yes. "Had he rejected you"? He asked me. "Yes! damn it, just fix her already!" Hades yelled at him. "I'm sorry Marie, but your mate is with another female and you're feeling the effects of his uh adventures". He told me as I kept crying. "Grandfather, please make this stop!" I yelled at my Grandfather Zeus, as he looked at me with pain filled eyes. "Grandmother please". I begged my Grandmother Hera as she looked me with an understanding eyes. "It's okay my dear, everything will be alright". Hera told me as Hades held me in his arms. I started to calm down, I got off of Hades and my whole family looked at me with pity filled eyes. "I'm ok my chest hurts a little but I'm ok". I told them as I sat back down next to Hades. "It would be settle, Marie would be married to Hades, and they will live in the Underworld, but both will have an open invitation to visit Olympus as much as they want". My Grandfather announced, And my whole family agreed, even I agreed. "That's settled then the ladies will plan the wedding with the future bride, so enjoy your single life for now because this time next year we should have a celebration". My Grandfather Zeus announced as he drank his cup of Ambrosia.

1 Month Before Marie's Wedding:

"Come on Marie, just try this lingerie on". My mother whined to me. "No mom I'm not going to try it on while you're here, and my future husband here too, It's just so weird". I told them as I heard Hades chuckle, while

my mother huffed. "It's ok dear, on our wedding night, I won't even have time to look at the lingerie, I'll be busy honoring your body to worry about that piece of clothing". Hades told me from my dressing room door. "I know it's just that It's weird for me. I'm getting married in a month, and it's just-" "You wish that it was your mate that you were getting married to" Hades whispered to me. Since the disaster at my birthday party, Hades has been more protective of me than ever, Especially since I found out that Klaus had gotten a girl named Haley pregnant I became a mess. I became needy, and emotional, it turned out that since that Klaus was my mate I was connected to his child, because that child should have been mine, and not her's. It was the mate bond we had fading away. "Fine I'll try it on, I can't believe that Eros dared me to to this stupid dare, Stupid older brother". "Hey I heard that"! My older twin brother Eros yelled from the other dressing room door. "Ugh just hurry up I need to get the last minute decorations for the wedding" My mother wined. "Fine"! I yelled at them as I walked out the dressing room, with a laced all white two piece lingerie with my hair out in It's natural curls. "Wow you look so gorgeous, My love" Heades told me as he walked up to me, And kissed my right cheek. "Thanks" I whispered as I made my way to the dressing room, and changed into my normal white T-shirt, with my Light Blue short-shorts on. Just as I walked out of the room, I came face to face with the girl that was having the child of my mate, Haley. "Babe what's taking you so long-" Klaus finished as he walked into the dressing room hall. As he looked at me, With shock filled eyes. "Honey what's the matter"? Hades asked as he came face to face with Klaus. "So you're the bastard that broke my precious Marie apart"? Hades asked with Venom laced in each word. "Who in the Hell are you"? Klaus asked Hades. As he looked at him from head to toe with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm Marie's future Husband" Hades told him as he look at me with a smile on his face. "So you're getting married behind my back, Your mate"! Klaus's furious eyes met with my confused eyes. "What do you mean behind your back? You rejected me remember"! I yelled at Klaus as Hades held me back from going up to him and smack some sense into him. "Last time I check you went BEHIND my back and got some girl who's NOT your mate pregnant"! I yelled back. "Come-on Honey, Let's leave this poor excuse of a mate behind" Hades told me as he led me out of the dressing room. "How are you feeling love"? Hades asked me as we made our way to his bedroom in the Underworld. "I'm well It's just seeing her with a baby belly made me jealous, I just wanted to feel, What she felt as a mother. Like the baby's first kick, The morning sickness, And the whole pregnancy altogether". I sighed as I laid myself down onto Hades King Size Bed. "Who knows maybe we'll get that joy onto becoming parents ourselves." Hades velvet voice range out into my left ear. "Hmm maybe,Our little girl would have curly long blonde hair, with wide,wise grey eyes like her father would have,". I started. "Or maybe a little boy who would look exactly like his father,But would have his mother's kind gentle multi-colored eyes". Hades finished as he looked at me with loved filled eyes. "Kiss me my King". I whispered to Hades as I looked into his surprised grey eyes. "We will be married soon, So I have to get used to calling you by your title as being the Queen of the Underworld I will have to get used to getting called Queen, Even though I may not like it, But I will honor you forever, Not only as my Husband, But as my king also". I told him as I felt his stare into my soul. With that Hades kissed me, With such a fire it made my insides turn into jello. "Wow." I smiled at him after we were done kissing. "I know it felt like we were one." Hades calm smiling face reached his eyes. "I love you" I whispered as I went into a dream filled land.

Day of Marie's Wedding:

"Omg I can't believe that you're getting married!" My mother exclaimed as she helped me get ready for my wedding. "I know it's just i'm so nervous". I honestly told her as I finished putting the undergarment on, With a blush on my face as I couldn't put it on right. "I know this marriage will be a success". My mother told me as she finished putting on my veil. "Let's get this show on the Road" My father told us from the outside of the door. I opened the door and stepped out. My Father was speechless, I started to get uncomfortable. "Do I really look that bad"? I asked my father as he got out of his trance. "No it's just your my baby girl, And you're growing up so fast" My father started to choke up as he held my hand and started to walk me to the entrance door of the Ceremony. "You're ready"? My father asked me as we got to the door. "Yeah i'm ready". I told him as I held my Father's right arm as we heard the Bridal March started to play, That was the que I needed to get my feet to start moving towards the altar. As I entered the altar I could already see my future husband already on the other side of the altar looking nervous and frigidity but as he saw me walk down towards him Hades calmed down and had a huge smile on his face. I started to walk faster when this loud bang interrupted the band from playing as I made it into Hades arms. Once the smoke cleared from the door Klaus showed up walking to me as His Hybrids started to fight my family including Hades, As Klaus took me away from Hades I saw Hades's face masked with outraged, But his grey eyes were panicking as he couldn't locate me. "HELP!" I yelled as Klaus grabbed my waist and pulled me to his shiny black Range Rover driving off into the sunset. "What do you want with me"? "I came to get what was mine" He told me as he looked at me with my wedding dress. "Why come looking for me right now when I started to live with the aching pain in my heart"? I asked him while looking into his blue eyes. "His eyes held unbearable pain and regret in them. "Look Marie i'm sorry for what I put you through, But letting you get married to another man that's not what I will allow. His eyes held so much protectiveness in them I felt flattered as he told me. "Well you're not my owner so you can't decided who I get to married, As I can't tell you who you can get pregnant even though that child should have been mine"! I yelled at him as I started to cry and scream out my frustrations at him. He looked at me with shocked written all over his handsome face. "I never meant for Hope to be born" He whispered to me. "Oh so the child was born?" "She was born a month ago." Does that mean that you and HER are getting married?" I asked him with curiosity written all over my face. "Heavens No! It wouldn't work out well enough for us to get together. We're her parents that's all." He told me while looking into my eyes telling me the truth."Then why come for me now out when I was about to get married?" "Because It took a lot to track you but we did when we received information from one of your invited guest". "Who told you where the wedding was going to be held?" I asked as I got comfortable into the leather seat. "I don't know who she is but she said that her name is Q and she is here to get back what's her and to have her original plan back in track". When Klaus told me that I jumped up of my seat already knowing who he was talking about. "Qetsiyah". I breathed out before I faded into the darkness.


End file.
